Leafswirl Lagoon
Leafswirl Lagoon is the fifth Sector in Hey! Pikmin, and introduces the Winged Pikmin. The area itself is a valley similar to Sector 3: Sparkling Labyrinth, but has a viaduct in the middle, and is set in autumn. There is also a thin river running alongside the valley, and a pond atop it. There are also plenty of red, orange, and green bushes throughout. Areas '''Fragrant Forest: '''This is the first level in this Sector, and is the first to feature the Winged Pikmin. You start out on a small hill, then proceed downwards to find the Winged Pikmin, and with seemingly no introduction what so ever, they join your party and you proceed on wards. You use these Pikmin to act somewhat like an elevator, using them to lift you up and carry you through large gaps. This level takes place outside, within a forest. There are three treasures: Zappy Safe, Concentrated Nostalgia, and Ominous Vault. There are a total of about 119 Sparklium Seeds. '''Valley of the Breeze: '''This is the second level in this Sector, and Winged Pikmin are here as well. This level is within a cave, and you use the Winged Pikmin to fly downwards and avoid spiky vines and flying enemies. There are also broken pipes that eject gusts of wind to push Olimar. There are three treasures: Slimmerised Cell, Probable Teapot, and King's Sanctum. There is also a total of about 211 Sparklium Seeds total. '''Downpour Thicket: '''This is the third level in this Sector, and has Blue Pikmin here instead of Winged Pikmin. This level is in what appears to be a marshland / swamp area. It could also be raining, but it's more than likely drops of water from leaves above. These droplets don't hurt anyone, but the do stun Olimar for a couple of seconds. One treasure is held within a Yellow Wollywog. There are three treasures: Personal Odour Shield, Nostalgic Buckler, and Menacing Crusher. There is about 193 Sparklium Seeds total. '''Bed of Fallen Leaves: '''This is the fourth level in this sector, and is the first level to feature poison water. You get winged Pikmin, last the first two levels, and you use them to fly across the poison waters. The area itself is the same as level one, but instead there are large poison filled gaps and long protruding spiky vines all throughout. There are two treasures: Altitudinal Unlimiter, and Alien Ceremony. There is a total of about 358 sparklium seeds total. '''Gale-Force Glen: '''This is the fifth level in this Sector, and only accessed via a secret in level two. The level layout and theme is like level four, but without the poison water. There is also a constant strong gust of wind that blows all throughout, and even effects the level's platforms and Olimar's speed. There are three treasures: Primitive Saw, Museum Quality Egg, and Mood Slicer. there is a total of about 106 Sparklium Seeds as well. '''Troop Commander: '''This is the final level in Sector Five, and contains the boss of this Sector. This level is set a cave, to which Olimar falls into by some shearwigs. You must fight the boss while maintaining your height and squad, this is the ultimate flying test. Boss The boss of Leafswirl Lagoon is the Queen Shearwig. To defeat it, you must first defeat it's Shearwig minions before they attack you. The Shearwig's attacks are simular to an old arcade game titled "Space Invaders", while the Queen Shearwig attacks by charging downwards in a spin to get any of your Winged Pikmin. Once defeated, it will drop the final treasure in this Sector, the Abandoned Husk. Gallery Category:Pikmin areas Category:Hey! Pikmin Category:Sector